Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine including a temperature sensing system.
Electric machines typically include a stationary member, or stator, that establishes a stationary field, and a rotating member, or rotor, that moves within the stationary field. In operation, electric machines produce work from electrical energy passing through a stator to induce an electro-motive force in the rotor. The electro-motive force creates a rotational force at the rotor. The rotation of the rotor is used to power various external devices. Of course, electric machines can also be employed to produce electricity from a work input. In either case, electric machines are currently producing greater outputs at higher speeds and are being designed in smaller packages. The electrical energy flowing through the stator and the rotor creates heat. It is desirable to remove the heat from the electric machine to enhance operating efficiency.